Better Late Than Never
by Scarlet-Passion
Summary: On March 26, 1984, the Monday after that fateful weekend where five teenagers shared their souls with each other, nothing happened. They did not talk to each other at all. But the memory of the day never left them.


On March 26, 1984, the Monday after that fateful weekend where five teenagers shared their souls with each other, nothing happened. They did not talk to each other at all. They didn't say anything to each other. They didn't breathe a word of their meeting to anyone.

But the memory of that Saturday never left any of them.

June 2, 1986

7:45 AM

In the enormous gymnasium at Shermer High School are rows and rows of metallic chairs. The day's events were supposed to happen outside, but it is raining. The raindrops beat down on the barred windows. It's an ominous sign that has almost every member of the Class of '86 wanting to push through this day.

The end of their high school career.

The principle, Mr. Vernon can be seen walking on the hardwood floor. He is looking over the conditions, making sure everything is set for the parents. They are the only people Vernon has any respect for anyway.

As he walks, he notices a chair marked _Bender._ He asks the same question that has burdened him for weeks.

How the hell did John Bender manage to graduate?

It makes no sense. No sense at all.

9:32 AM

Cars start to file into the parking lot. One of the first graduates to exit her parents' car is Allison Reynolds. She is not in her usual attire (black on black). Instead, she is wearing a white spring dress. It is light on her and makes her look almost pure. Her hair is pulled back into a French braid. She is wearing flats that match her dress.

But that doesn't stop her from wearing black nail polish on her hands.

She walks the through the gymnasium doors with raging pride. When she sees the face of her principle, anger dampens her mood for a moment, but she reminds herself that she won't have to see his face after today.

Her parents walk to their seats without even a simple pat on the back.

She won't have to see their faces after today either.

9:57 AM

The gymnasium is nearly full. A sea of green occupies the first five rows. The anticipation of freedom can be felt in the air. As the last of the students file in, a skinny but sprouting young man runs through the door.

Brian Johnson.

The moment he does, the head of the PTA calls him over. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh—"

"Forget it. Get up their Mr. Valedictorian."

Brian didn't appreciate that name. As he walks to a seat on stage, he looks out over the crowd.

When he had first come to this school, he had absolutely loved it. For the first three months of freshmen year. Than the following year, all he could focus on was school and applying for colleges.

In junior year, he was ready to jump off of the Eiffel tower if it weren't for that one Saturday in March. He only thinks of that day for a moment before Vernon starts speaking over the podium. Something about that man makes Brian wants to throw up. Everything about him is disgusting.

But Brian barely has a chance to drown out his disgust before his name is announced. He walks to the podium, listening to the half-ass applause of the audience before him. His speech is equally half-ass and a few times he almost finds himself quoting the note he had given Vernon that same Saturday in March.

The only people in the crowd that he can see that actually care is his family (excusing his mother's judgmental eye) and Allison Reynolds, who smiles to him in encouragement.

He misses the small smile from Claire Standish.

10:10 AM

Claire Standish absolutely despises her graduation gown. She didn't see any point in dressing up, so she just threw on some ratty sweater and jeans. Call it a tribute to her fucktastic high school.

As she is called up for her diploma, she can almost taste the sweet, sweet freedom coming to her. She climbs the stairs and takes the rolled up document from Vernon.

"Congratulations, Miss. Standish," he smiles.

He shakes her hand. The second she makes contact with him, her skin crawls. This man that she has had to deal with for the past four years is an absolute parasite to her. Her one vow is to never send her children to this school.

She glares at him in response as she walks down the stairs, past Andrew Evans.

10:30 AM

The sounding goodbyes are about to come. Andrew Evans wants tear of this damn dress and run through the town like there's no tomorrow. He plans on going to college in LA and becoming a journalist.

That's right. Journalist.

Using his wrestling scholarship, of course.

He cracks a huge smile when Vernon—Andrew ignores the bastard's voice—announces "And this is the Class of 1985!"

"Hell yeah!" Andrew exclaims as he throws his cap into the air.

10:45 AM

People start to file out of the gymnasium. Long-time friends climb into their cars and drive off to "Graduation Parties".

John Bender runs over to his friends standing by a Jeep. They are all smiling brightly. One of his friends offers him a smoke that he takes gratefully. It will be the last time in his life that he will ever touch marijuana again.

Even so, the inhaling of it is amazing.

He barely has a change to take it away from his mouth before he feels a harsh pull on his arm. He looks to see his father pulling him to the car. "Get the fuck in," his father hisses.

John looks to his friends, but they don't even seem to notice. He looks back to his father. His mother is already in the car. "No," he replies. He is free now. He doesn't have to listen.

"What did you say to me?" his father demands, his body shaking with anger.

John smiles, "No. You fucking bast—" But he can't finish his sentence.

John finds himself on the ground. His jaw is throbbing. It takes him a moment to realize his father had punched him. He looks back up to that face he can't stand to face.

"Get in the car," his father says again.

John doesn't object.

Only four people notice. They are the people who were with John Bender on March 24, 1984. They are the only people that know that this is normal for John.

And they are the only people who are sick of going through each day and knowing that this happens to him _every single fucking day._

Claire walks over to Andrew, "Andy—"

"Get in my car," he speaks her mind.

Andrew opens his door just as Allison walks up to him. The site of her stuns him for a moment. The same familiar guilt hits him whenever the thought of her touches him. "Brian and I are going too."

Brian walks up behind her. His face is grim.

Andrew nods.

As Andrew pulls out of the lot, cliques and families watch the four of them as they drive off after the old broken down Bender car. They are either confused or judgmental.

And the Breakfast Club doesn't care.

11:15 AM

"Where do they live? Alaska?" Andrew wonders.

None of them answer. Claire sits in the front seat, her heart stuttering. She has never seen John with his parents. All she remembers is his account of the inner-workings of the Bender home.

In the backseat, Allison is sketching in her notebook.

"How can you do that now?" Brian asks, annoyed with her.

She looks up at him, "What do you mean?"

"John was just pummeled and all you can do is draw?" Brian demands, not even trying to hide his anger.

Claire looks to the backseat, disappointment evident on her face. Andrew didn't know what to say. Allison looks at them all, "I'm not that insensitive," she holds up the sketch, "it's for evidence."

Claire and Brian can see it's a clear representation of John's father. Andrew sees it through the rear-view mirror. He smirks. She's always thinking ahead.

He is almost lost in thought when the car in front of them suddenly turns onto a dirt road. Instead of following them, Andrew parks at the entrance. "I don't want them knowing we're following them," he explains.

Brian and Allison both nod. Claire just steps out of the car. She wants to get their as soon as possible.

The four of them walk the path in silence. Brian and Andrew are almost sure they're lost when a loud shout makes all of them jump. Claire's heart is shaking with concern. What is that bastard doing to him?

"You little son-of-a-bitch!" he shouts.

The four of them walks only a little bit before they see an opening. Before them lies a scene that none of them were hoping they would ever see. John stands, barely able to keep himself up. His mother is nowhere in site.

But the thing that shocks all four of the new graduates is the striking resemblance of John and his father. Claire can only guess how much of an effect this has to have on John.

"You think just because you've graduated you can leave?" his father growls like an animal, "Well you've thought wrong."

Claire can tell John is scared out of his mind.

"You are the only thing that can keep us from going to the poorhouse you little piece of shit," his father sneers, "as sad of an excuse as you are."

He doesn't show it, but there is so much rage in Andrew that he feels like screaming.

John says something. None of them can tell what he says, but the next thing they know his father is beating him down. And it isn't like the usual beating. This time, John's father doesn't stop. When his son hits the ground, he starts kicking him. One time, he kicks John so hard that blood snaps out of his mouth

Claire screams. Allison, Brian, and Andrew look at her. There are tears pouring down her face. "We have to help him."

Andrew nods.

He starts walking across the field surrounding the Bender house. There is nothing about it that deserves to be called a home. The rest of them follow.

First, Andrew comes forward. John's father looks up at him. "What the fuck do you—?" Andrew doesn't give him a chance to speak. He does the exact same wrestling move he did to John on that Saturday.

But this time, there is a ton more emotion behind it.

He brings the elder Bender to the ground.

The second Andrew does this, Claire runs over to John. He is barely conscious. He wants to die. He is so caught up in this thought that he doesn't notice Claire falling to her knees.

But the second she touches him, confusion hits him. He conjures the ability to look up to her. Those bright green eyes are filled with tears. But that doesn't faze him.

She closes the distance between them. He collapses into her knees, gripping her sleeve to make sure she doesn't go away.

John's father manages to break out of Andrew's grasp. "I did wrestling with you dad, sonny," he smiles. It makes Andrew's skin crawl.

John's father punches Andrew. The punch is too hard. It makes Andrew Jeremy Evans, pro-wrestler at 5'8'', 185 lbs collapse to the ground.

The villainous man standing over Andrew cracks another smile just as he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to feel his head get knocked back. Two hands grip the side of his neck and throw him to the ground.

Allison stands in a saddle-stance, looking down at the man, like he is a piece of trash. The glare in her eye is enough to make the man stay where he sits.

Brian runs over to John, taking out a tissue from his pocket. He hands it to Claire. "Press it against his mouth. It'll stop the bleeding." Claire carefully flips over a now unconscious John Bender. Blood drips from the corner of his mouth. She does what Brian said.

Allison walks over to John's father and punches him in the face. He falls, unconscious.

She looks over to a very shocked Andrew. "Let's bring him to my house."

They all know that her parents won't care.

12:03 PM

When Allison comes through her front door, her parents are surprised to see two young men carrying a very injured, rather famous delinquent. A red-head follows her face grim.

This is seriously the only company Allison's had in eighteen years.

And her mother doesn't like it at all. "What is this?" she demands.

Allison looks at the others, "Up the stairs, first door on your right."

They climb the stairs.

"They are my friends," Allison asks sarcastically.

"Well I want them out. They are obviously a bad influence."

Allison glares at her mother, "You're very funny." She runs to her room, not caring that her mother and father are completely confused.

Brian and Andrew have placed John on Allison's bed. She doesn't mind.

Claire sits over John, stroking his face. Judging by the way he is moving he will wake soon.

Allison goes to change her clothes. Andrew blushes at the thought of how she looks… underneath.

It's another half hour before John finally wakes. Brian is sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. Andrew is leaning against the wall, wondering why exactly he had never let himself come in her before. Allison is sitting on her window seat, staring out at the street.

Claire forces herself to smile when John opens his eyes. A moment before, he was afraid he would wake to the enraged face of his father. But when he sees it is Claire, everything vanishes except relief—relief for it not being his father and for the fact that he could see her again.

His sigh comes out as a laugh.

Everybody looks at him.

It hurts to laugh. It turns to a yelp of pain. He feels his stomach. There must be bruises everywhere. He looks up at Claire again and then around the room he's in. It surprises him to see the rest of the Breakfast Club sitting around him. "We're all back together again."

The day after that, many things happened. John had undeniable thankfulness for the people who he had spent March 24, 1984 with. They didn't realize till now that the bond they had built with each other wasn't something that could break. It wasn't something they could run away from. They all regretted that they didn't realize this until high school—one of the hardest years of anyone's life—was over.

But it's better late than never.


End file.
